In recent years, wireless identification (ID) systems have achieved wide popularity in a number of applications, as they provide a cost-effective way to track the location, number, type, status, etc. of assets or individuals in real time. Some large-scale environments (e.g., warehouses, retail spaces, and the like) use different types of ID tags (e.g., active RFID tags, passive RFID tags, semi-active RFID tags, WiFi tags, WiMAX tags, ultra wideband (UWB) tags, 802.11 tags, Zigbee tags, and the like tags) for tracking each category of asset and/or individual. For example, an active RFID tag may be used to track non-mobile assets and a passive RFID tag may be used to track mobile assets. In another example, a first tag type may be used to track the quantity and location of assets, and a second tag type may be used to track the quantity and location of individuals.
With this said, an environment using multiple tag technologies will typically also include a corresponding tag reader for each technology type (and manufacturer) of ID tag. In other words, multiple tag readers may be distributed throughout the environment in the form of, for example, entryway readers, conveyer-belt readers, mobile readers, etc., and may be linked by network controller switches and the like.
In addition, because there may be many different ID tag technologies used in a particular environment, multiple location and/or ID technologies are also typically needed to support the various types of ID tags and tag readers. For example, a particular environment may use dual-mode (e.g., an integrated WiFi/RFID tag) or multi-mode ID tags in order to take advantage of all possible locationing technologies available and/or to improve accuracy in tracking assets or individuals, which scenario would also likely include a corresponding number of tag reader technologies.
With an increase in use of multiple ID tag technologies in the same environment comes a need for integrated switch systems that are capable of enabling one or more applications to operate with each of the employed technologies and method for locating ID tags. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide integrated switches for use with multiple ID tag technologies and methods for locating ID tags. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.